Meeting up with Seamus/The Journey begins
This is where the main group meet up with Seamus and then set off to find the beast in The Plesiosaur. come to see Seamus Seamus: Wanna me to help, eh? Spongebob: Yes. Seamus: I work alone. Willy: Mr. Seamus, please listen. Seamus: What?! Brian: We need to come with you. Dolphy: This killing rampage has been long enough! Willy: Seamus, we've killed many things worst than this. And I think we should come with you on this. Seamus: Very well, talking whale. All of you are in. Willy: Thanks and BTW, my name's Willy. Seamus: Right. next day, their getting ready on the boat Twilight: Be safe, Nyx. Nyx: I will, Mom. I promise. hugs Nyx Cadance: Be safe sweetie. Shining Armor: And be careful. Skyla: I will. Cadance: And be careful not to lose what's left of your tail. Skyla: Okay. Goodbye, mommy. her mother Cadance: Skyla a peck on the head Princess Luna: Now, you'll be careful as you go out, right? Yuna: Of course, Mama. Princess Luna: And you'd be safe too, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Yes, Hahaoya. Luna gives her two daughters hugs Zecora: You'd be safe as well, it wouldn't be the same if your life fell. Zeñorita: Si, Mama. embraces her daughter Zoe Trent: Let's get this beast Blythe: You're up too this right? Gail Trent: Yes. Pepper Clark: Sides, with guys like Willy and Dolphy around I doubt anything would happen to us. Sunil Nevla: Nothing could get pass them when they're in their rage modes. Sylveon: Brian. Be careful. Brian: Relax. It's not gonna be like you, or the kids trapped on Jurassic Park. Seamus: We're up! Let's move! Brian: Alright, guys. Let's send this dead reptile back where it belongs. Willy: Yes! on deck and then helps Human Fluttershy onboard rest of the group gets on and the boat sails off boat is now way out at sea Pepper Clark: accordion Willy: What's with the accordion? Pepper Clark: Found it. Willy: Oh I see. Seamus: a huge fishing rod Spongebob: out but accidental knocks over a few air tanks Dolphy: Dammit, Spongebob! You be careful with these! These are compressed air tanks. Spongebob: So what? Dolphy: Screw around with these tanks, you'll blow us up! Sunil Nevla: BLOW UP?! ''' Spongebob: Oh, man. Russel Ferguson: Well, be my guest be up here for a whole hour. Brian: Why don't you come down here, and throw some of this meat? Brian throws in more meat, and the Plesiosaur's head comes out! Brian: the meat scoop Penny Ling: I think we're gonna need a bigger boat. Skyla: '''IT'S HIM!! IT'S THE PLESIOSAUR!!! The Plesiosaur: like the Spinosaururs (from "Jurassic Park III") and goes back under the water Seamus: Mr. Sheep, shut off the engine. Blackie: the boat's engine off beast then swims along side the boat Human Rarity: He's on the other side. Human Rainbow: This is one big sea creature. Seamus: Fire a barrel! Whale! Willy: Willy! Seamus: Whatever. Willy: up to the front of the boat with his harpoon gun in hand Someone hook me onto a barrel! beast approaches the front of the boat Dolphy: so Shoot! fires, and the harpoon lodges into the beast's back Plesiosaur: snarls Willy: Turn it on! Blackie: the engine Hang on, I'm coming back around! chase the beast but then the beast goes back in the water Vinnie Terrio: Where'd he go? Brian: He must have went back in the water. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles